The luggage carrier illustrated herein represents an improvement over the construction shown in the applicant's copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 743,602, filed Nov. 22, 1976, which is a continuation of Ser. No. 486,415, filed July 8, 1974, now abandoned, and Ser. No. 604,644, filed Aug. 14, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,760. The carrier is attractive in appearance, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, strong and durable in construction, versatile in use and permits rapid assembly of various anciliary load constraining components thereon. The principal difference between the inventive concepts embodied in the subject luggage carrier and the carrier shown in the aforementioned prior filed applications resides in the means for securing such load constraining members to the respective slat assemblies and in the configuration of the end caps located at the opposite ends of the slat assemblies which permit convenient assembly of the load constraining members thereon.